pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 6
done for the day. 20:19, 28 May 2009 :KJ MCUNBANNED!!! Life 20:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let's see how long it lasts. I'm already a hypocrite today for saying I was 'done' :/ 20:30, 28 May 2009 :::Ok, now I really am leaving for the day. 20:43, 28 May 2009 No you can't The rit's need the buffer to work, sins/dervs don't. FrostytheAdmin 15:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't the fact that they don't need one mean that they would be better with one? 16:01, 4 June 2009 ::Not really, SS Rits need the weapon spell on them, when they have all the buffs they do more damage (aside from crits). I was thinking of making a bugger build being /Mo, but then I thought any caster who has half a brain knows that maintaining SoH, Judge's Insight and GDW on a scythe char will be amazing. FrostytheAdmin 16:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly why I think that other build is retarded. It's like saying, "hey did you know that GDW, SoH, and Judge's make physicals stronger? I don't think you did so I made a build that REQUIRES it." :/ 16:06, 4 June 2009 I fucking loved your sig until I realized it was an image. Brandnew 20:41, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I fucking love my sig even though it's an image. And what's wrong with that? It was pretty hard to make either way. Coding it would probably take up like 9-10 lines anyway, so I probably couldn't get away with it. 20:49, 9 June 2009 ::Templates ftw. ··· Danny Does 21:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::I honestly wouldn't even know how to code this sig. Especially in a template. 21:00, 9 June 2009 ::::plus you're not supposed to use a template for a sig. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 21:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::That too. 21:15, 9 June 2009 ::::::obaby karate jesus it's kinda close. you'd have to work on the colors and figure out the font, but hey, i gave it a shot. ··· Danny Does 21:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::holy shit! I count 8 lines of code :/ I think I'll stick with my 1 line o' code for the image. 21:39, 9 June 2009 off topic, but a friend of mine just got an emerald blade. Pisses me off. I've wanted one of those things forever (and tried to get one forever). I've done CoK so many times trying to get one, not to mention the number of SoO runs I've done to try and get a BDS, or the countless VSFs I've done w/o ever getting one. Anyway....just needed to vent. I'm poor :/ 21:42, 9 June 2009 :What's his IGN? I buy! --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::KJ McMad. HOT 23:53, 9 June 2009 Your sig Cooltext? FrostytheAdmin 22:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I dont know what cool text is. I used PS to make it and basically modeled it after something i saw online.-- 02:52, 10 June 2009 02:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Build:Rt/any CoS Support It wasn't even tagged for AB... FrostytheAdmin 17:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok. I'll fix it. 17:18, 11 June 2009 ::Nvm, you already got it. 17:19, 11 June 2009 Hate I has it for you.--Kammorremae 15:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, you're the one who broke the lol chain. It's against the interwebz rules to do that. 15:43, 12 June 2009 Broken redirects Tag these too ;o (tip: press the edit links, not the article links :>) --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I might later. I'm messing with something else now. (bored at work, hurray!) 17:27, 12 June 2009 GZ! You've done it again! here you are, for your prize. 20:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :3 out of those 7 quotes are me. I must be fucking hilarious. 17:16, 13 June 2009 .Zips of builds Hey KJ, I've been zipping up some builds....I have Pve General done, will split the rest of them to save with you if you want. can put what I have on rapidshare/mega to see if you like how I stored em, just ask. Busy as hell with end of year paperwork at work, but come monday I am essentially free to waste time as desired. Bad soles 18:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to go ahead and post them (use Rapidshare, I'm just biased that way). Whatever you don't get done this weekend, I'll work on with you Monday. How did you split the builds (ex:by profession, by arena, etc.)? Oh, and thanks for the help. 18:17, 13 June 2009 ::Linkie So far, I have been dividing them up by section on the wiki, i.e general etc. I figure once we have all the builds saved, we can create other packs like class packs. Bad soles 18:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Seems like a massive wait of time to start much of anything untill the vetting policy changes go one way or the other, so will wait to start untill those are done probably. Also, the Farming section of Pve is huge, will take a couple hours to save and organize, which I can't be assed to do after coaching/playing a practice with 18 year olds who are younger and more athletic than me. Bad soles 00:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) http://blog.pennlive.com/midstate_impact/2008/06/large_kittens.jpg also, for the pve sections, we're going to need to go through and verify that builds are still viable. I'm sure many of them no longer work as well, are outdated, or have otherwise become obsolete. ··· Danny Does 04:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :i think Verifying can be done when we're doing changes to RV. If Frosty's version goes through, basicaly every builds needs to be gone through to check it's in the right place anyway. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 10:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, so you seem to be making the packs and ignoring the possible veetting redesign. Seems alright, Hippo pointed out that 90% of what we save can be reused anyway under the new system. What parts do you want me to do? Will be on and off for most of today, but will start whatever I can. Oh, and basicly how we are organizing it is what I did for the general pack right? if not, just tell me what to change. Bad soles 16:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think we're actually waiting until the new Vetting system goes through and builds are reviewed. If you'd like to start going through the sections and archiving builds that need it, that would help. I'll probably spend most of my day doing that. ··· Danny Does 17:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::kk, was reading through something or other than gave me the opposite immpression earlier, but I was half asleep, and it's a documented fact that I fail at life untill I comsume large amounts of coffe. Will start archiving stuff in a bit. Bad soles 18:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Are you in HoDK ? ^ C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 19:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope. I'm in a small guild with just me and a friend (right now). I guest a lot though. 14:43, 15 June 2009 Hospital time. Hasta. 16:09, 15 June 2009 going out of town for the weekend hasta. 17:27, 19 June 2009 Going to the beach for a week Be back on Friday. Scotch + cigars + fishing + manly beard + ladies = win? I hope so. -- 01:55, 29 June 2009 :Scotch + fishing?--Relyk 03:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's how real men do things. One day, you, too, might know the joy of a good scotch and the strong smell of salmon in the morning. ··· [DannyDoes 15:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC) And the fish catches the Hillbilly. Dear KJ, http://me.andering.com/wp-content/uploads/2006/05/moo.jpg 08:26, 2 July 2009 :::Relyk, when you are old enough to legally drink and buy a fishing license, you will understand why scotch+fishing is awesome. Oh...and titties....those have been awesome too. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep. -- 04:46, 3 July 2009 exo lolUN 00:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I've had his page watchlisted from the first day I registered an account. 00:15, 6 July 2009 ::Why would you watchlist that? I mean, sure, it's probably funny, but it's got to be equally painful. Like listening to a Rush Limbaugh show - you're laughing at how terrible he is, but losing your faith in humanity piece by piece. ···User_talk:Daññy 03:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Vote Build:Rt/Me Ebon Vanguard Nuker You're vote is worng and very ironic since you use a similar one on Discordway....Please change!!! 00:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :wat. how is my vote wrong at all? ···User_talk:Daññy 00:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::So Danny is now KJ? Life 00:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::ups. I definitely thought this was my talk page. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 00:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Xtreme, you're fucking retarded. Re-read my vote and tell me how it's wrong. 01:23, 10 July 2009 ::hmmmm this build dose more than produce 3 sins. Funny how you call me retarded...work got you stressed out? Just change your vote for you know it dosen't deserve to get trashed and it is a good build. E problmes sure but if you USE it right then you will be fine. Please no more irony I can't take it so keep your RETARDED comments to yourself....don't even know why I bothered. Thought maybe you had some adult in you....guess not. 01:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::AP is good and all but it has it's problems as well, for instance if you don't kill under the time given...then there is hex removal...interrupts. I can go on and yes I have tried it. This build is better, for it is able to do damage and summon at the same time and dosen't depend on a kill to keep the chain going. It works quite well. AP is great for EVAS but not the only thing. 01:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::tbh, it isn't a good build, it's a functional build. unfortunately for the build, we got rid of that category. ···User_talk:Daññy 04:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::@Danny your vote says otherwise. Your vote says that it is a GOOD build 09:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Good isn't great enough. Also, don't be a tard, he can't remember everything he has said. Xtreme, your whole way of typing makes me feel like slashing my wrists, which is a pity, because I'm in an awesome mood <3 --'-Chaos-' 11:06, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry to wreck your mood. I will pay more attention when I type. 11:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you can't use AP, then you are retarded. Just use it right before the enemy dies, then look! Hex removal doesn't matter, time doesn't matter, and if you get interrupted on a 3/4 cast time skill in PvE then you fucking suck at GW. Please stop being a complete abomination to both the human language and GW and gtfo off my talk page. 16:06, 10 July 2009 ::::::::My vote says Good because, well, it was more of a mercy vote than anything. I didn't wanna see the guy's build get trashed straight-away since he wasn't being a dick about suggestions, which is quite a rarity. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::U mad? 16:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Okay then 16:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Changed my vote. 16:17, 10 July 2009 Rt/A build discussion Ok I came over here(as per your request) to get an explanation as to why my build is inferior to the other one.(XunRu 17:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) :Ok, here goes: :#Rits only have 60 armor w/o some type of buffs. In PvE, most people will want to try to keep their lower armor characters off of the front line to prevent deaths/team wipes. :#The spike does a little over 400 lightning damage. In Normal Mode, that damage will be somewhere around 300ish or less, and in Hard Mode that damage will be almost non-existent. Basically, in both NM and HM the spike wont kill and is therefore not worth putting yourself into that much danger. :#Rits are best as a support class. Their skills are designed to be a mixture of support damage, healing, and general other utility roles. The build you have designed goes against their best attributes, which makes it clumsy and less effective than a normal rit build. :#Your build requires a good deal of work to set up, has a long recharge, and as I have already said it does not have enough damage to be worth all the work. In PvE, you usually have 20 seconds or less between mobs (if you're trying to roll through, like most people do) and this build is just too clumsy to run through quickly. :Basically, this just isn't effective enough to warrant vetting. Now, if you want to contest the WELL tag, feel free to do so. But I can promise you that your build will not get vetted. Continue to work with SoS if you really like it and find ways to exploit the spirits. Several people have already found ways to do it. And feel free to ask questions before starting a build. Feedback is always a good thing. 17:28, 10 July 2009 ::I'd personally suggest finding another skill to work with, or modifying existing builds into better variants. Most good concepts have already been thought of, but may need tweaking. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::^ 17:38, 10 July 2009 ::Ok thank you for your feedback...I must REALLY be playing the wrong profession because I want to do damage and be able to solo farm all on the same character...any suggestions? I took a 330Rt/Mo build off here for farming, just cant find an awesome Rt damage build, found a nice healing build though with SoS :)(XunRu 17:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) :::For Rit damage, your only real options are minion bombing or spirit spam. If you want to run big, direct damage, you're gonna be looking at the Assassin or Warrior classes. If you want to farm, Necro or Monk. Rits aren't designed as a huge damage class, at least in PvE, because physical damage just completely outshines anything a Rit could ever bring to the table. However, if you check out Build:Team - Great Dwarf Scythes, there should be a Rit version for doing huge physical damage. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Danny's right. Those are pretty much your only options, although I would add that you can 600 with a rit and farm decently enough. 18:07, 10 July 2009 ::::^where is that 600hp rit build...I've honestly been having trouble with the 330hp...(XunRu 18:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) :::::Here. It could use some updating, but it works. 18:15, 10 July 2009 how do i move it to testing? i heard you need a break from pvxwiki :/--Relyk 23:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :por que? -- 05:13, 2 August 2009 ::Because it's like meth with a sugar lacing.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Delicious. 15:31, 3 August 2009 With love, 15:45, 3 August 2009 :Yay! Iffy's trying to get banned! 15:51, 3 August 2009 ::I'm bored and stuck at home. So boooooooooooooored. Bored bored bored. 15:52, 3 August 2009 :::I thought you were still on some island. 15:53, 3 August 2009 ::::Does that negate the fact I'm stuck alone on a remote island with no penis at my disposal? 15:59, 3 August 2009 :::::On my way. 16:02, 3 August 2009 ::::::What did Robin say to Batman? "_____ Batman!" I forget now... 16:03, 3 August 2009 :::::::He always said, "Holy blank Batman!" He changed it every time. 16:08, 3 August 2009 ::::::::Holy directionless conversations, Batman! ···User_talk:Daññy 17:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Holy handgrenade batman! Also, I master those dannles. I thought you knew. Now you do. 17:05, 3 August 2009 ::::::::::Holy useless castaway Batman!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::wat. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::^ 18:30, 3 August 2009 Nice linking spree. --'-Chaos-' 19:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I was told to do it 0.0 it'll be a miracle if Auron doesn't ban me for life. 19:46, 3 August 2009 ::It will, but then again, that'd be against some rules I bet exist and incredibly lame/bad reputation for him. Gj anyways! --'-Chaos-' 19:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) . there's some weird troll pointing a gun at my head and telling me to tell you to come MSN. --'-Chaos-' 19:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :take the bullet it is less painfull...imo--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::That reminds me of this discussion I had with a friend today. He wondered if he could get a writing flow by threatening himself with a gun, which again inspired me to write a joke poem about it. --'-Chaos-' 20:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::X, take your trolling somewhere else. Chaos, lol@emokids. 20:32, 4 August 2009 ::::I am here to thank you cause you kept calling me X so I changed my sig....god I was paying you some praise--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Now that just makes me think of Crossfire, which is hilaroius. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, I know, right. "I am sad / and a noob in GW / this life is bad / is there anything depressing on TV?" --'-Chaos-' 20:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::"X" marks the spot--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Crossfire was terrible - it's not a good thing to be associated with him. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) OMG some one make a team build with heroes and pets gogo. 23:09, 6 August 2009 :Barrage pet. done. Drahgal Meir 23:10, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::tbh, pets are now the best tanks in game. just prot them up, then fire your flatbows. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) lolpvx "(01:19:25) KJ: anyway, tell everyone at pvx "lolpvx" for me. and be a R/A & W/A shitter, while im gone." --'-Chaos-' 22:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Said he'll be back from the beach in a week. Champagne, anyone? --'-Chaos-' 22:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::*Tips glass.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 23:40, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Get off this page you faggoty para smoocher. 23:46, 9 August 2009 /ave ···User_talk:Daññy 18:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Ups, I'm back bitches After a 5 hour drive. That was fucking terrible considering I was still a little hungover. Good trip overall, though. Learned 3 new brands of scotch that I officially love. Ate lots of amberjack and other random trash fish and drank at 10am on the beach even though it's technically illegal. Good times....good times. 04:32, 16 August 2009 :A liquor store near my apartment sells handles of bourbon for 15 dollars. God bless college towns. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I'm not a big bourbon guy, but if you mix it well it's not bad. Btw, I've recently discovered that I love Tom Collins'es, which is weird because I usually hate mixed drinks. 15:56, 17 August 2009 KIND SIR NIGGERS ARE IN FACT, RATHER STINKY. :You are quite right in saying that, good sir anon. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 16:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Dr. Manhattan +1 if you get the reference. If not, give me my stuff back. Kthxbai. 01:58, 22 August 2009 :KJ has a blue penis? Life Guardian 02:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::A huge GLOWING blue penis. Drahgal Meir 02:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::dicksaber?--Relyk 07:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That doesn't make him stab it towards you ;o --'-Chaos-' 08:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I'm unbanned. Bitch, I hope you die, along with the rest of the Twins fans. With love, 19:35, 31 August 2009 :Wtf? 19:37, 31 August 2009 ::You're on :) 19:38, 31 August 2009 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Please delete this policy. 19:40, 31 August 2009 :There used to be a tag for admin intervention. It was lol. 19:41, 31 August 2009 ::iffy, umad?1-10? 19:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC)